Call of the Dead
http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1896726/plotsummary Call of the Dead is a new Zombies map in the Escalation map pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of the dead is the ninth Nazi Zombies map made. Treyarch says it will offer "a unique Zombies experience" and is "a very special creation for all Zombie fans."http://www.callofduty.com/intel/456 The level is the first to feature actual celebrities fighting the zombies and features a celebrity as one of the zombies. Gameplay takes place on a ship and the land next to it. Overview Call of the Dead is the largest zombie map yet, with multiple areas. Players spawn on the shore with up to three other teammates, as soon as the players spawn George Romero spawns out of a lighting bolt in a nearby pool. There are two chalk weapon outlines there, as with the last three Black Ops zombie maps, the Olympia and the M14. Players can open either one of two different boats one leads to the lighthouse the other leads to the ship. The Power switch is located at the top of the ship, which has the Flinger on its side. The new perk, Deadshot Daiquiri, is located at the top of the lighthouse, with a price of 1500 points. It causes the aim-assist when entering ADS to autofocus on the head as opposed to center-of-mass. The new Wonder Weapon, the V-R11 makes its debut in this map, with the ability to transform Zombies back into humans, them running away in fear and getting killed afterward by other zombies. When George A. Romero appears at the first round he appears in a "Calm State", him slowly walking towards you while shouting threats. He also appears to be invincible, damage seeming to trigger his "Berserk Mode". Attacking him will send him into a "Berserk Mode", causing him to run at the nearest person and wildly attacking and spontaneously roaring and growling. Note the fact that you do not get points for shooting at him. Contrary to popular belief, the V-R11 does not turn George A. Romero back into a human, only managing to turn him back into his calm state. Luring him into the icy waters also "calms" him down. Defeating George A. Romero in his calm state will give the player a free perk bottle and a Death Machine. Confirmed Weapons *AK74u *AUG w/ Swarovski Scope *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Death Machine *FN FAL *Famas *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *HK21 *HS-10 *Olympia *M14 *M16 *M1911 *MP-40 *MP5K *Matryoshka Doll *MPL *PM-63 *Ray Gun *RPK *Scavenger *Semtex *SPAS-12 *Stakeout *V-R11 Easter Eggs Secret Song Just like in Kino der Toten, there are three "Element 115" meteorites spread across the map. Once all the meteors have activated, the song "Not Ready to Die" by Avenged Sevenfold. 1st Meteor : On the left at the beginning of the game on a steel barrel you can hear the weird alien sound it emits 2nd Meteor : In the Flopper room just laying underneath the old night stand with the clock on it 3rd Meteor : On ship in the dinner room on one of the booth chairs Security Dials There are four security dials in the lighthouse. Each are colour coded and imply that each player in a four-player party have to individually enter one of the numbers into their precoloured dial from the required code, which can be found on the top of the lighthouse balcony by activating the radio in front of the barrels at the end. It is unknown at the moment the correct method to proceed with this easter egg. Original Characters Trapped Original Characters Trapped is an easter egg in the new Nazi Zombie map, Call of the Dead. It is similar to the Kassimir Mechanism of Ascension. Unique Features *At least four radios which feature Richtofen disscusing various experiments. *A chain which the zombies can use to get to the back of the ship. (Bypasses windows) *Two Ziplines: One goes from the ship to the coast and the other goes from the lighthouse to the ship. *George A. Romero guest stars as a boss but instead of having his own round, he will appear at Round 1 and will follow the player untill he is dealt with. *Call of the Dead features the first female playable character in Nazi Zombies and the second playable female character in the Call of Duty Series. *All of the Perk-a-Cola machines and a new one called Deadshot Daiquiri are available on this map *The Flinger flips players off the ship and onto the coast *A new Wonder Weapon called the V-R11 which reverts a zombie back to it's human state. *Water on the map will cause frost to accumulate on the player's screen, blinding and eventually freezing the player. It also over time will act on Zombies much in the same way as the Winter's Howl freezing them in blocks of ice allowing them to be easily shattered. *The Lighthouse's beam will showcase where the Pack-A-Punch Machine is on the map. *In the top and mid level of the Light house, there are two dials that can be rotated to numbers 0-9 using the action button. *Once the power is on, directly opposite the power switch is the Navigation wheel of the ship, pressing the action button can move this clockwise and counterclockwise. *The weather occasionally changes from snowing hard to a light flurry. Whenever the weather changes, the player will make a comment on it. New Perk Deadshot Daiquiri is a perk featured in the new Zombie map, Call of the Dead, that comes with the Escalation map pack. The perk's icon consists of a dark grey background color with the foreground being a head in front of a set of cross-hairs. Quotes Pictures New_Wonder_Weapon.jpg|The V-R11 Call of the Dead.jpg|A picture of the map itself. call of the dead screenie 1.jpg call of the dead screenie 2.jpg call of the dead screenie 3.jpg call of the dead screenie 4.jpg call of the dead screenie 5.jpg call of the dead screenie 6.jpg call of the dead screenie 7.jpg call of the dead screenie 8.jpg ImagesCA1TQFAC.jpg|Caption from the poster Group 935 Logo on Call of the Dead.jpg|Group 935 Logo on Call of the Dead Ship_Overview.jpg|An overview of the crashed ship Trivia * Considering what the zombies look like when turned back into humans using the V-R11, it may have been possible Treyarch originally intended this weapon for "Five", meaning that Winter's Howl would have been for Call of the Dead. * This would also imply that Call of the Dead was in development during some point in the actual game's development. Videos Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops Escalation - Call of the Dead|Call of the Dead 80's style trailer. Video:Inside Xbox: Featured Video: Call of Duty: Black Ops Escalation Zombie Map Pack: Call of the Dead|Inside Xbox trailer for Call of the Dead. Video:Call of Duty Black Ops Call of The Dead Easter Egg Song 'Not Ready to Die'|"Not Ready to Die", the musical easter egg Video:Call Of The Dead : Opening Scene|Opening cutscene References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC Category:Nazi Zombies